


(  BABY I WON'T BITE! ┆ KEICO  )

by LITTLELIMS



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Flirting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLELIMS/pseuds/LITTLELIMS
Summary: "what ?? you afraid to get dirty or something, pretty boy ?" pico snickered, lifting the ladder's chin .keith pouted ever so softly, looking up at the 20 year old, he pushed him on to floor, straddling him quickly, hands pinned above his head ."now ." he huffed ."my name's keith, call me keith . i am not a pretty boy, and i am not a pussy, nor do i have one . shut up for once.""say please and i might just do that ." grey eyes met keith's, deviance glistening inside of them ."p-please .." he mumbled .
Relationships: Pico/Bf Pico/Keith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	(  BABY I WON'T BITE! ┆ KEICO  )

GETTING FREAKY ON A FRIDAY NIGHT. "

"yeah !" i smiled, dropping the microphone, blue hair getting caught in my mouth, i need a haircut for sure .

pico walked over to me, the taller always seeming to have his back bent to some sort of extent, talk about bad posture, dude .

"aye, pretty boy ." he looked down at me, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, the ones with the gold lining, fancy .

i pointed at myself confusingly, wondering who he might've been hinting at .

"yeah you, no one can mistake you for anyone else with that bright ass hair of yours . looks crunchy." he poked my chest harshly, clearing irritated .

"umm .. hi ?? i guess ?" i feel a little offended, my hair doesn't really look crunchy ... does it ?

"yeah, you won, got a good voice too for someone as little as you . you look like a pubescent teen, but that's besides the point- well actually, let me talk my shit, pip squeak ." pico licked his teeth, chaste and white . 

the audacity of this man has me reconsidering what the hell i was missing in battle because he's completely different.

more aggressive .

"how tall even are you ? 5"4 or something ?" 

"5"7 and 5"8 with shoes on, thank you ." my feelings kind of stung, insecurities taking over slowly .

"heh, and how old are you ?" he grinned maliciously, towering over me .

i stood my ground .

"19, big deal . i beat you, got my money, and now i'm on my way, bug off pico ."

holy shit- i said words ! and not jumbled up ones, that's new .

"tsk, come on, we're going to the hotel . i know your heading there, so am i ." 

"i can go alone, i have my own room and everything- " 

"yeah, me too . your a feisty one, that's cute ." he snickered, lighting his cigarette .

"gross, you know those are bad for you, right ?" 

"yep, makes no difference to me, say- i think i know what i'm gonna call you for now on ." he rasped, bending his knee slightly, getting to my level of view as rain drops started to hit the sidewalk around us .

"pretty boy or maybe shorty, maybe both, how about that, hm ?" i flushed, tensing up .

"what !? no ! call me keith, my name is keith !" i yelled, pick smiled, giggling lightly .

"aww, someone's fussy . bet your girlfriend's looking for you, huh ?" 

"she's not my girlfriend, and why is that even any of your business ?" i huffed out, this guy's pissing me off .

"now that's more like it, get angry . bet your all bark, but no bite, fucking chihuahua ." he backed me into a corner in the hallway of the first floor of the hotel .

"the freaks that supposed to mean ? listen- " 

"you ain't gotta like me, but that's not gonna stop me from doing as i please, shorty ." tapping the middle of the cigarette, ashes falling on to my shirt .

"whoops ." he smirked, looking me up and down, voice in a hushed rasp .

i growled, stepping on his foot, he grunted in pain .

"haha, cute . see you tomorrow, pip squeak ." he winked, blowing the nicotine smoke out of his mouth, walked away slyly to his room which, i'm guessing, is on the second floor .

"yeah right ." i mumbled, stuffing my hands deep in my pockets, water drizzling off of the brim of my hat .

"nice ass by the way !" i tensed up, stopping for a second before continuing down the hall to my room, quickly entering the room, locking and closing the door behind me with a huff .

damn you, pico .

GO PICO, YEAH, YEAH, GO PICO . "

the crowd cheered on, pico sweating from the amount of lights above us, i was sweating much worse though . it was a perfect fall day, but still, lights are lights, and they're much hotter than you think . exiting the stage, i set the microphone on the counter next to the trashcan in the back of the stage . pico quickly coming up to me, dropping the mic, pushing me against the wall, i was stunned .

"missed you, pip squeak . good job, mr. soprano ." he lifted my chin gently, making me look up at him, orange curls dancing along his forehead, beads of spear falling down slowly .

"you need water or something ?" 

"nah, no need . just came here to shit talk, once again ." he grinned, a warm arm slithering around my waist, i squeaked, blushing .

i quickly grabbed his arm, trying to get him to let go of my lower back, he only clicked his tongue, my hands ending up on his shoulders .

"h-hey, didn't give you consent to do that ." i looked up at him, deciding to let my eyes stay low .

"i seen in your eyes, you want this . look at you, pink and pretty, fucking pretty boy ." he smirked, snaking his other arm around my waist .

"s-stop calling me that- i already told you pico, my name is keith, k i e t h, keith ." i said in a hushed yell, hearing footsteps coming near us .

"be nice . ooh ! now would you look at that, guess your ass isn't as stale as your fucking hair . good to know ." he squeezed tightly, i whimpered weakly, freezing up .

"wouldn't be surprised if someone seen you from behind and thought you were a women, you've got the figure of one . wouldn't be surprised either if you had a vagina, you got ovaries, big boy ?"

i couldn't move, i couldn't, i just wanted to cry .

"i'm just teasing you, pretty boys don't cry, now do they ?" he let go of my chin, looking deeply into my eyes with a look of lust .

"shut up pico, that's not a nice thing to tease someone about either ." 

"i do have a dick, and i bet it's bigger than anything you might have, screw you ." i looked up at him, flushed all over, mad .

his eyebrows raised, backing up, taking his hands off me .

"okay, okay . i'll stop . calm down, don't want the pretty boy getting angry ." he snickered .

what the fuck is up with this guy ?

"yeah,whatever, see you tomorrow ." i shoved past him, walking quickly to the hotel .

I'LL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF ONCE YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S DONE GARGLING MINE . "

pico pushed me on to the floor backstage, taking my hat and stepping on it, and just to make things worse, my left knee was sunken into the mud below me, since it rained a few days ago . 

that's it !

"damn it pico, why the hell would you do that !?" i screamed, standing up slowly, hands covered in dirt .

"what ? afraid to get dirty or something, pretty boy ?" pico snickered, lifting the ladder's chin .

i pouted ever so softly, looking up the 20 year old, pushing him on to the floor, straddling him quickly, hands pinned above his head .

"now ." i huffed .

"my name is keith, call me keith, i am not a pretty boy, and i am not a pussy, nor do i have one . shut up for once ."

"say please and i might just do that ." grey eyes met mine, deviance glistening inside of them .

"p-please .." i mumbled .

"what was that, gonna need to say that a bit louder ." he smirked, a small blush running across his nose .

"i said please ! please, okay?! there ! happy !?" i screamed, my eyes watering up .

pico grinned, face blushed in kisses of oranges and soft pinks, he grabbed my hips tightly .

"come to my room, pretty boy ." he bit his lip slightly .

"no !" 

"come to my room, keith .. please ." he looked away, embarrassed, the hands on my hips tightening .

"if it's for an apology, then i will, but i'm dirty, so it's probably gonna be a no !"

"you can clean yourself up at mine keith ." pleading eyes looking up at me, i sighed, nodding yes, and moving my legs off of him along with letting go of his wrists .

"that was a shitty apology ." i sneered, pouting slightly at the fact that i ruined my favorite pair of pants, but sweatpants worked too .

"still feisty, and to think that i didn't get an apology from you . oh wait .." the amount of sarcasm in this man's voice is indescribable .

"where's my apology keith ?" he sat across from me on his bed, patiently waiting for an apology .

"your not getting one ! i didn't do anything, therefore there's no need to, plus, you don't deserve it ." he looked a bit surprised before his whole mood changed, his eyes even darkened a bit .

"oh, i'm getting an apology whether you like it or not, pretty boy ." his demeanor changed from calm to pure dominance, he got closer to me, grabbing my face abruptly, turning my head down .

there was a bulge in his jeans .

"pico- " i grabbed his hands .

"i want you to suck it keith, right here, right now ." i flushed all over .

"i-i- i don't know how- " i looked up at him .

"oh, you'll learn how to, and your gonna do great, baby cakes ."

"mmn, come on, just a little more ." pico groaned, tugging my hair, making me go down more on his length .

i groaned around him, my eyes watering to the brim, spilling out from the sides of my eyes, rolling down my cheeks . i grabbed his thighs tightly, slurping in an attempt to breathe .

"here, here- there, breathe, baby ." he pushed my head back from his length, i breathed heavily, choking on my spit slightly .

"your lips are so pink, how cu- ungh- d-damn, keith . h-hey, s-s-slow down ." i cut him off, diving back down on his member, whimpering a bit, moving my mouth up and down messily .

i moaned softly as he pulled my hair, grunted loudly, his thighs shaking violently . he wrapped his arms around my head, nuzzling his head on top of his arms, breathing heavily and groaning loudly in pleasure .

"keith, f- fucking go-slow down ." he whined lowly, taking a deep breath of air, though shakily .

"you don't fucking listen- mnn, k-keith ." pico practically sobbed, grabbing my hair tightly in a ball in his hands .

i groaned, my eyes hitting the back of my head .

"holy shit- s-stop, i'm gonna come, l-let go ." loud suckling filled the room, pick shook once more, whining lowly .

"keith, let go ! i-i'm gonna- " i took him down whole, a loud, strained groan coming from his mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head .

his head hit the pillows behind him, his hands deep in the roots of my hair, pulling harshly, i moaned, swallowing the liquid down my throat . it was thick, salty, but was also creamy . there was a lot, and to think this man smokes cigarettes . i pulled back after swallowing everything, my legs hitting the floor, pulling my head back with a gasp for air .

the sound of loud, uneven panting washed over the room, i burped, wiping my mouth .

"you .. goddamn .. your good ." he smiled, blissed out .

"yeah ? guess i'm a keeper too ." i smiled .

**Author's Note:**

> intentional lowercase!!  
> hope you guys enjoyed  
> this because it's my first  
> time writing on here <33
> 
> wattpad;; @/dickbiter  
> tumblr;; @/deadbugg


End file.
